Truth or dare
by iluvstark
Summary: Truth or dare M.I Simon thinks Magnus is trying to kill him, Jace thinks Simons gay from an "incident" and Clary doesnt have a top on? Not a one shot, please R&R!


_**Hey guys! So I finally have the time to do a M.I fanfic! If you ever read the night world series please go check out my stories on night world fanfic! This is not a one shot ill update by how many reviews I get, and I have more time to write now since its summer!**_

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Mortal Instruments plot or characters *goes and cries in hole***

Clary's pov –

I ran down the stairs giggling with Jace chasing me, I knew if he really wanted to he could have caught me a long time ago. I kept running until Jace trapped me in the Kitchen, I let out a scream as he came towards me lifted me up and plumped me on the kitchen counter top. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled me closer. "Gotcha ya" he murmured against my neck, I let out a laugh and brought his face up to mine. Gosh why did his eyes have to be so so eurghh! Jace brought his lips down to mine and gently brushed them against my own, I knew he was teasing me so I brought my hand under his shirt and brushed his chest while kissing him harder.

"God can't you two get a room?" Izzy said while coming into the room. "We have a room, it just so happens that you're in it" Jace replied with his usual sarcastic tone. I lightly hit his arm and unwrapped my legs from him, while Jace detangled himself and leaned against the counter I was sitting on. "So what do you plan on doing with those?" Jace asked Iz nodding towards the groceries she just bought with a horrified look on his face. " Haha , you're so funny Jace" she replied sarcastically . "And for your information I wasn't going to coke anything , Magnus just asked me to pick these up and invite, well no tell you to go down his house with me and Alec and Simon are already there" Izzy said while looking at her nails, she shrugged and said "Alright what are you guys waiting for?"

Clary laughed while Izzy was dragging Jace on the ground towards her car. "Iz I'll do anything just don't make me go to Magnus's house! Or as Clary calls him while she's drunk glittery M-dawg. "I do not" I replied to Jace. "You know what I was going to help you but I think I'll let Iz keep going" I laughed as I saw Jace's expression. "I take back Clary! C'mon wifie help me out" I just rolled my eyes at his nick name and got in the front seat with Izzy.

**Jace's pov-**

By the angel, these women are going to be the death of me. _**We have to go to Magnus's Jace, no don't touch that or I'll punch you in the face! **_I mean really, hey wait that just rhymed we have to go to Magnus's Jace don't touch that or ill punch you in the face. Haha, even when I'm not trying I'm good. Plus it was just a coincidence that it was the words Jace and face. Well it's true I do have a beautiful face, and you know who loves my face that girl. I turned my head towards Clary and started to wiggle my eyebrows; she laughed and turned back to Izzy. Ahh young grasshopper can't catch a break.

**No one's pov-**

**(Everyone's now at Magnus's finally)**

"Okay now that everybody's here we can start!" Magnus clapped his hands. "And what exactly are we going to be starting?" Simon asked his voice sounding strained. "Well Stewart we are going to play truth or dare, of course!" came the sparkly warlocks reply. "Really Magnus Stewart?" Simon asked. "Just be glad Magnus is calling you names with the letter of your name, it could be worse he could be calling you Oscar" Izzy replied. "Oh god what horrible parent would name their kid Oscar?" Clary asked shivering.

**Clary's pov- **Everyone was starting to get really off topic, so Magnus decided it would be safe to send out his blue sparks. Well it certainly got everyone's attention the curtain near Simon caught on fire , it took Magnus a minute to see what everyone was screaming about . By the time he actually saw it he just said "Oh my" and shot water out onto the curtain, putting out the fire and then replaced the damaged curtain with a new one. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Simon asked accusingly. "Whatever George" Magnus said waving a hand at him.

"Okay so who want to go first?" Magnus asked, Izzy said "I will" she started stroking her chin as if to think about it. "Okay I got it Clary truth or dare?" "Erm dare?" Oh god what is she going to make me do? "Okay I dare you to …. Take your top off until it gets back to you" I could feel Jace laughing at this, I sighed and slid of my blue silk shirt leaving me in jut my black lace bra and my white high wasted shorts. I could feel everyone's eyes on my chest, and you could practically hear them thinking ohmygod she has a chest? Well to everyone's interest I grew a cup so I am now a c cup. I could feel Jace getting possessive as he wrapped his arms around my arms so that most of my chest was covered.

"Simon truth or dare" I asked him. "Um dare" I replied without any hesitation "I dare you to go out on the street and start singing the Barney theme song" he groaned but got up anyways and went outside. As he was singing one guy slapped his butt , and the others told him he was awful and should pursue a new career. Once Simon got back in Jace said "I told you guys he was gay" "Am not" Simon said defensifley. "Well it looks like you enjoyed that spanking that man gave you" Jace said "Did not" Jace laughed and put on a mocking voice of Simon "Ohh spank me harder baby, yeah I like it there rougher" Simon looked pissed and got up and started chasing Jace "Your dead lightwood!"

**Okay so I promise to put more truth or dare's in the next chappie. REVIEWS give me the motivation to write so if you read this story please review! Also check out my NIGHT WORLD fanfics!**

**-a**


End file.
